In Your Arms is Paradise
by Skitzo-frenikkz
Summary: Loads of lovly fluff.


Hermione wasn't quite sure how she had ended up in the library. It seemed that when ever she was upset this was all ways where she'd end up. It didn't seem fair. Why was she getting so depressed over stupid Ron. With his stupid jokes, stupid attitude, and stupid jealousy. Stupid, stupid, wonderful Ron. She knew now that she loved him, for how could he get to her so easily if she didn't. Blasted love! It was all ways intruding. Her face burned as she remembered the site she had seen a few moments ago in the common room. Ron hugging Pavarity Pattil. The git. The lousy, smelly git. Boy, did she love him. Meanwhile, up in the boy's dormitory Ron lay on his bed contemplating life and how it sucked. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He whispered to himself. How could he let this happen? How? He had come in to find Pavarity crying over Dean. He only meant to pat her on the back a little, but before he could stop her she flung herself on his shoulder and cried louder. Of all the bad times for Hermione to come in. He saw her just out side the portrait whole turning red then rushing back to where she always goes, the library. He passed the still weeping Pavarity on to Neville, who didn't look all that pleased, and came to where he lay. He loved her, Hermione was the girl he had ever, could ever love. If only he could be sure she felt the same way.  
Just then the door opened and Harry walked in. "there you are" he said, then noticing the look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
Ron couldn't help but tell him the whole story. Harry listened with an understanding look on his face. "and the truth is. Well I love her." He looked up at Harry, but to his amazement Harry didn't look the slightest bit surprised.  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
"Huh?"  
"Go and tell her."  
"What! I can't do that. How do I know she won't just laugh at me?"  
"Honestly Ron sometimes you seem as dumb as Goil. Of course she feels the same way."  
"How can I know for sure?"  
"There's only one way to be sure," Harry paused for effect. "TELL HER"  
"But..but...What if she?"  
Harry interrupted him "You've got to take the chance before she's gone mate."  
Ron gathered his courage and headed for the library. In library Hermione was easy to find. She was the only one there.  
"Hermione."  
"Ron I..."  
"Um.. I needed to tell you something but I can't do it here. Come with me."  
"What? Ron wait, my things...." He wasn't listening. He had grabbed her by the hand and was pulling her through the library and out of the castle. He didn't stop until they had skirted the forest quite a ways and the castle was all most completely out of site. He turned to look her in the eyes. She was out of breath and rather red but still beautiful.  
"I need to tell you. That well. I... The thing is I...well.."  
Hermione smiled, hoping against hope that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say. ` "It's rather hard to say."  
"just say it" she whispered sweetly.  
"I'm saying it okay just give me time!" Ron said turning red, never a good sigh.  
"Well you needn't get upset about it."  
"I'm not upset!"  
"You are!"  
"Am Not!"  
"Oh, Ron stop being childish and tell me what you want to say!"  
"I don't acutely feel like telling you anymore."  
"Ron! This is so like you. You always-"To Hermione's surprise she was unable to finish the insult. She was unable to speak at all. Ron had driven his lips upon her and was kissing her hard on the mouth.  
When they broke apart, which seemed to come much too soon, Ron turn red and was stuttering meek apologies.  
"I shouldn't of I mean I...".But with out even thinking she stopped his stuttering with a soft sweet kiss. When she pulled away she turned and ran of in to the field behind them, laughing Ron chased after her. She looked behind her and began to laugh too. Since she had not been looking, she did not see tree stump in her path she tripped and rolled on the ground. Ron look worried and quickened his pace. He help her up and held her in her arms so she could not pull away. But she didn't want to pull away.  
  
Up in the common Harry and Ginny were looking out the window at the kissing couple in the field below.  
"It's so great that the finally told her" Ginny said handing Harry a pair of omni oculars.  
"Yeah, um Ginny speaking of well,"  
"Yes"  
"How's Dean?"  
"Harry, that didn't even last through the summer."  
"Oh right"  
"She turned and sat the right way round in her chair. Harry sat next to her. "nice weather." He said blandly  
"Yes, nice" she answered distractedly.  
"Um, and Prophesier Mag-, Oh hell, Ginny you know I fancy you."  
"No I didn't." Said Ginny looking very surprised but none the less pleased.  
Harry reached over and took her hand." well do you suppose you might still sort of like me?"  
She got up and walked over to his chair and stood for a minute as if carefully contemplating her answer. Slowly she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "What do you think?"  
Harry had never been so pleased. He stood up and took her in his arms. This was paradise. 


End file.
